It has long been realised that malodour, whether originating from the human body or from other sources, particularly in the domestic, commercial, industrial and agricultural environments can constitute an unpleasant experience and that benefit could be obtained by preventing the development of malodours or by masking or otherwise obliterating malodours where they already exist.
As a means for solving this problem it is recognised that perfumes have been used as odour maskants since ancient times and that perfumes have for this reason been incorporated into all manner of consumer products for use in the human environment.
It is, however, recognised that the use of perfumes in this manner has its limitations, in that the duration of effectiveness can be relatively short-lived, or that offensive malodours are only partially masked.